Retaking Paragon
by The Red Scar
Summary: Paragon is in more hectic then ever with a rise of hellish villains and vigilante’s ready to kill. The people need’s there heroes more then ever.
1. Chapter 1

Retaking Paragon:

Chapter A1-001

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of City of Heroes or City of Villains. The most I have is an account on the game… it pretty fun. Anyway the rights to this game go to its respected owners like Cryptic Studios and other people… yeah… that's it!

------------------------------------------

_The Hollows and Lt. Voltage_

The Hollows, this is one name that is familiar to every hero, the Hollows has been a safe haven for so many different villains and multiple gangs from the police and heroes of Paragon. Of course when someone mentions the Hollows the first thing that comes to mind is the Troll's. Although the Outcast did setup there base in the Hollows the Trolls definitely have a winning streak with there gang wars. Frostfire is having trouble with keeping up with Atta and the moral of his solders.

Countless heroes have been sent to Atlas Park's hospital because of the Hollows and some where even killed. Even the Hellions and the Skulls two of Paragons most feared rival gangs try to avoid the Hollows as much as possible. Although there are rumors that a secret pact is being formed, the Skulls with the Troll's and the Hellions with the Outcast. If the Skulls and Trolls form up no-one knows what will happen.

Of course there are many of Paragons finest are trying to take back what was once Paragons most beautiful sectors before the "Hollowing". At first heroes and heroines with the license of five through fifteen are urged to move in and try to help our ongoing battle with the Troll's and the Outcast. But now the security level has risen up to the 30's through 40's.

But fortunate for the people of Paragon City there are others who have dedicated there life trying to retake the Hollows. Officer Wincott has moved in and dedicated his career on taking the Hollows from the Trolls and finding his lost son that disappeared during a Troll attack.

Then there is the Hero known as Lt. Voltage. Like Wincott Zone has entered the Hollows and refused to leave until the Hollows that have haunted the heroes for so many years that even the Surviving Eight that is lead by Statesman himself have begun to fear what the Hollows have in store. Will the Trolls remain in the Hollows or will try to expand there already devastating claim?

------------------------------------------

Voltage finished reading the last few line of Paragon's newspaper before placing it down. His green armor covered his entire body head to toe. With a gold visor and out line on the edge of his armor, he wore shoulder pads with spikes on it as well as the back of his gloves and boots. His helmet also had a single radio receiver on the right side of his head that was also green and gold with a black line going across the middle, and a bright red cape with gold outline.

Voltage's helmet was nearly always on in the Hollows because you could never predict when the next shot would be fired. Standing he headed over to the only secured area in the Hollows, the Atlas Park City Gate. There Wincott first set up his retaliation to the Trolls. It started only a few yards long but expanded up to taking up to 600 yards wide and 400 yards long with an increase in PPD (Paragon Police Department). The PPD has increased from 20 to 55 to 70 in the past few years as past residents join up and demand to be apart in the retaking there beloved homes back.

Lt. Voltage has dedicated up to 7 years to the Hollows and became quite the superhero icon that the press loves to go crazy about. Also Paragons City Hall has announced him a high rank in Paragon's Hollowing Endure and Response Team (H.E.A.R.T). His only superior is Wincott who has put in over 12 years trying to find his son and take revenge on the Troll's for all the pain they put him through.

Voltage also can assign missions for the H.E.A.R.T. and take up to five of Paragons police under his command to help out with a mission of any category. Plus to add to his power if a Hero of any security level enters the Hollows to help out, their ass is his to command. Voltage had a Security level of 29 and was quite proud of himself. The first six security levels came from fighting the Hellions in Atlas Park. But the rest came from being the Hero that stopped a group of 30 Trolls from moving an entire cargo trucks load of "Supes" into Atlas and single handedly prevented a full fledge gang war between the Troll's and the Outcast by arresting the two leaders just 12 minutes apart and 20 minutes before the fight was scheduled to begin.

Of course being proud of yourself and being "in love" with yourself is two entirely different things. Voltage would never push his success into the faces of other Heroes and the PPD. He just repeats the stories when they are asked for.

He landed in the middle of the safe zone as men around him gave off a quick salute before going back to patrol. Volt walked over to an old and empty picnic table that has seen better days and sat down as he pulled out a small file out of a compartment in his chest. The folder had the words CLASSIFIED written on top in bold red letters since it would explain Volt's mission straight from Wincott himself.

Looking over both shoulders making sure that no-one was trying to sneak a peak at the documents he opened the folder and started looking through.

_------------------------------------------_

_Mission Num# A17-245D3_

_Mission Classification: Search and Destroy_

_Criminal Group: Troll's (Skulls?)_

_Objective #1: Judad the Troll_

_(Detain)_

_Objective #2: Drug Factory_

_(Destroy)_

_Objective #3: Villains_

_(Detain/Exterminate- all)_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Judad the Troll has been upping the process of Supes in the vicinity of Atlas Park as well as Kings Row. Recently he's created a factory that is triple the size of any we've ever seen before. If this factory maintains this way it has the amount of Troll's that join up monthly could easily increase by 15. Plus Atta may try to continue this and create more factories this size creating a Troll epidemic._

_You need to put a stop to the factory and convince Atta that a factory of that size would draw to much hero attention. I want you to enter the factory and detain every Troll in the cave. (If you must lethal action has been permitted.)_

_Judad also must be detained not killed, he knows more about Atta then most Troll's so we need to hear what Atta's next plot is. The factory is hidden very well so you need to pay a little visit to Julius the Troll._

After reviewing the notes he hid it back in the compartment before standing and taking flight in the direction of Julius the Troll.

------------------------------------------

Chapter B1-001

_------------------------------------------_

_The Red Scar_

The Red Scar, is a name that over the years became just as recognizable as The Statesman and Lord Recluse. This name is the name of a rouge "hero" who instead of focusing on the capture of villains and send them to the Ziggurat kills any villain that associates themselves with any gang in the city. The Hellions, the Skulls, Freakshow, Crey, Circle of Thorns, Tsoo, the Lost, Vahzilok, Trolls, Outcast, the Council, ect, ect. Even the mighty Arachnos has lost a very large sum of solders to the Red Scar's weapons. The Red Scar doesn't have any fancy supper powers or anything like that but what he dose has makes him one of the most powerful fighters in the entire planet.

The first thing he has is his armor, the armor is composed of a very thin but nearly indestructible leather like fabric that hugs his body to show that the man underneath is very thin and not even very muscular. The indestructible fabric has over, it in some parts more powerful and impressive metallic armor; the chest has an breastplate like armor, he also has small but sturdy pointed shoulder pads, leg pad's, metal combat boots, and clawed gauntlets. Then there is his helmet that stricken fear and despair in anyone who sees it. His helmet is completely emotionless, it cover's his entire head not showing a single inch of skin or thread of hair. The only thing that makes it look remotely human like is two eyes that were engraved into a permanent glare of furry, and of course the most recognizable thing on his armor; a long red scar like design over the right eye. But that's it, no nose or mouth piece that show's us how he breaths.

His armor is completely back except for the scar and some silver outline on the edges of his outer armor and his long red scar, plus he has a very long cloth on the right shoulder, not a cape but more of the size of a line of toilet paper and a dark red color. This description was put together by the use of over thirty eye witnesses, due to the fact that you would sooner see a flying pig then even catch a blur of the Scar.

The Red Scar is wanted by every villain and hero organization that you could ever think of. Recluse wants him for killing well over an unheard of **800 members** of his personal army and holds a reward of 15,000,000 dollars in his capture alive and half of that dead. Freedom Phalanx and the Paragon Police Force want the Scar to be brought in because of the life he takes through his methods. There are rumors of a very few people who the Red Scar trust those people are unknown.

Then there are his weapons, the Red Scar has a very surprising array of weapons that he use to survive in this day and age. The only thing more impressive is the way he can summon them out of thin air. How the Red Scar can pull out a large anti-take rifle, fully loaded and ready for instant use is very impressive. All we can guess to this day is it has something to do with these two large green orbs that has been infused the palm of his gauntlets. His array of weapons seems almost endless as well as custom made, every weapon is colored black and silver with a single red strike going down the right side of the gun and a silver skull on the sides. So far the Red Scar has used, pistols (duel wield), a shot gun, various assault riffles, various sub machine guns, a sniper rifle, a hunting rifle, a anti tank rifle, a RPG (Rocket Propelling Grenade), grenades of various types, a hand cannon magnum, a long barreled revolver, a combat dagger, and a long katana that is always on his left side and various martial arts.

The Red Scar has so far only been spotted late at night where he jumps from rooftop to rooftop looking for his next victim like a hawk. Large newspaper corporations in the city are offering anyone who can get a decent picture of this masked madman 2-3 thousand dollars and up to 5 if you can get a picture of him in action.

The Red Scar, why dose he kill villains instead of apprehending them? What pushed him to such a harsh act? Who is this man? And can any hero out there stop his insane killing spree? Only time can tell.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Scar stood on the edge of an old apartment building in Kings Row holding a newspaper reading the article that has been dedicated to him. His glowing red eyes scanned the paper acting like a reading light. He smiled under his helmet and crumpled the paper and tossed it off the side of the building. He turned and walked towards the edge wondering how many villains he'll see tonight and how many armature heroes will try to stop him.

His thoughts where interrupted by a loud shriek of terror. He turned to a nearby ally and opened his hands, in an instant two pistols materialized as he made his way into the ally. There was a young girl no older than 19 being cornered by 5 Skull members with a look of murder in there eye's a look he knows all to well. One member, a Bone Daddy snatched her purse and tried to wrestle it away from her but she refused to let it go. After a few moments of a tug-o-war game the thug pulled a knife out and held it to her neck. That was the final action that the man ever did. Suddenly a gun shot rang threw the dark ally and the Bone Daddy's head jerked to the side. He tipped over and fell dead to the floor as the others heads started to jerk back and forth looking for the person responsible for the death of there boss.

The Red Scar hung above the group on top of a fire escape ladder glaring as he quickly chose his next two targets. Two more gunshots rang out killing the next two members. Scar through the two pistols aside only to have them disappear in a flash of green light as he jumped at the last two skulls. His right hand grabbed his katana and his left conjured a sawed off shotgun. He landed in-between the two and quick as lightning he stabbed his katana up to the hilt threw the stomach and placed the shotgun at the chin of the other. The girl gasped at the sight of the "hero" that saved her and she ran screaming off while Scar and the last surviving Skull stood eye to eye.

"Tell me where Rib Cage is!" He demanded in a very low and raspy tone as he pulled his katana out of the now dead Skull and let the body slump to the floor.

"I'll never tell you!" The man yelled and spit in Scar's face. Unfortunately for the Skull, Scar wasn't in a very forgiving mood. Without hesitation he threw the Skull back and swung his katana. The Skull let out a scream as four fingers where severed from his right hand. He fell on his back and held his hand in pain. Scar walked up and slammed his heel on the forehead of the man.

"Tell me where he is or I'll take your left at the elbow!"

"I can't! He'll kill me!"

"He'll kill you?" he said with a tone of surprise before reaching down and grabbing the man's collar. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

The man was near hysteria as he started to spill his guts, most of his words didn't even make sense but Scar got enough info from him to be able to pinpoint a location on an abandon apartment building that became a local drug den. With a nod he finished the Skull with a quick pull of the shotgun's trigger. He then emptied the pockets of the dead and walked off with a couple hundred dollars and a few wristwatches and rings he could pawn off later. Being hunted all the time is a hard job after all.

The way to the drug den was uneventful, which was a surprise because usually there was always some newbie hero that tries to take him out to make a name for him or herself or a giddy photographer who tries to take a picture of him in order to make a few thousand dollars with very little effort. What was the photo price for him again? 10K if you get a clear shot and 20 if you get a shot of him in action. It should because up to this day there is not even a photo of his back out yet.

Scar walked up to the building and looked around for a few easy entry points. The front door was of course the most obvious. But it could be guarded, not that it would be a problem but a few gunshots could tip off Rib Cage and he'll probably make a break for it and Scar isn't in the hunting mood.

Rib Cage is one of the Skull's most respective members and protective mother's worst nightmares. He is the most powerful drug dealer in the entire Skull's gang (and that's saying a lot). He would sell anything to anyone and has a reputation to being able to talk anyone into trying something new. He was wanted not only for drug dealing but for murder. When a man or even a chilled doesn't have the money to pay for the drugs he would order his men to beet them to death and strip them of anything with value. Recently he has started to smuggle in Supes for Atta and receiving quite a hefty paycheck.

Scar chose an entrance and flexed his clawed hands before walking up to a building and stabbed his hand into the side. He started to climb up the building towards an open window on the third floor. A few moments later he reached the window and looked around before climbing in. He summoned a pistol with a silencer and made his way down the halls.

Hearing a chuckle from around the corner he quickly moved towards the wall and started to creep to the corner. Peaking across he saw two Skulls cracking jokes as the stood guard in front of an elevator. He smirked and pointed his pistol to the head of the man on the left and fired. He dropped like a bag of rocks and before his friend could scream he was hit twice in his side neck. Scar to the elevator calmly like he didn't just killed the two men dead.

Pressing the call button he summed a silent Uzi and held it to the door. The door opened up with three Skulls inside and Scar held down the trigger as he whipped the gun from one side to the next. The three Skull's died before they could even see who was shooting. Scar walked into the elevator and grabbed the bodies and through it on the other two creating a small pile.

He pressed the basement button on the elevator and jumped up into the escape hatch on the roof as it made its way down. The elevator stopped with a ding and the door opened with another five Skull's outside. One blinked in confusion and stuck his head through the door taking a quick look around. Scar couldn't help but take the opportunity as he took out his katana and slammed it down through the roof and into the Skull's head. The others let out a scream as Scar jumped down and leaped forward swinging his sword with one hand and firing his SMG with the other.

With the group of the Skulls where dead Scar looked around the room seeing over 30 other Skulls spread out staring at him with shock. On top of a large rail balcony was an over muscular Bone Daddy who was no other then Scar's target himself, Rib Cage.

------------------------------------------

AN: End for now, I'll Update later when I feel like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Retaking Paragon:

Chapter-002

A/N: This chapter will wrap up Scar's mission and I'll let the next wrap up Voltage. PS: If you don't know what Scar's weapons are look them up in Google. I'll spell them out for you.

PS: This story chapter can get a little gory so if you have a easily turned stomach then this is a good time to leave.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of City of Heroes or City of Villains. The most I have is an account on the game… it pretty fun. Anyway the rights of this game go to its respected owners like Cryptic Studios and other people… yeah… that's it!

Oh and another Disc: The hero that is going to show up is a hero from the great author Rane Metal. Read his stories there are REALLY good.

------------------------------------------

Scar dived behind the nearest cover which was a concrete support beam and tossed away his Uzi as it once again disappeared in a flash of green light and was replaced by a M16 assault rifle. He summoned a clip of ammo and slammed it into his gun when suddenly the support beam was rained on by the bullets from the pistols of the various Skull members. Small bits and peaces where torn off by the bullets with a deafening sound. Scar ignored the noise and crouched on his knee and leaned around the left side as he returned fire at three Skulls who overturned a metal table and was using it as a bunker.

Scar growled to himself as his bullets ricocheted off the metal surface he pulled back and tried to pick off other members. One Skull was running out in the open trying to reach a door thinking that the hail of bullets was all the cover he needed… he was wrong. Scar fired a few rounds at him and watched his body jerk rapidly as six bullets flew threw his side.

Scar ducked back behind the pillar and ejected the clip and summoned another but before he could insert it into the gun there was a loud WHOOSH sound headed straight for him.

'Damn it they have a RPG…' He thought as the pillar was hit by the missile and shattered like glass. Scar was thrown forward and slammed into a wall by the explosion, as the smoke and dust gathered making him a mini smoke screen Scar quickly stood back on his feet barely even fazed by the rocket. He was a lot more pissed then injured.

Deciding he had enough he quickly summoned another weapon, a M60 with armor piercing rounds. Scar doesn't like to use his big guns because it is really pricy to replace the ammo he uses but when the going gets tough the tough gets a bigger gun I guess…

The never ending flood of bullets from the Skulls stopped as they all stared into the smoke waiting for it to clear up and see if they killed the legendary Red Scar. While Scar hung back looking for his next large sturdy object to use as cover. An old couch, a big screen TV, or a large conveyor belt and drug machine which was filled with ecstasy pills.

'The conveyor belt it is.' He though once again and made a dash out of the smoke. As he made his dash he looked up at Rib Cage who was the one with the RPG like he thought. Scar pointed his gun at him and fired, the force of the M60 was so great that it made Scar staggers as he ran and nearly pushed him over. The ammo belt was pulled into the gun and flew at Rib Cage with the force of a runaway train. Five shots hit the drug lord resulting in the muscle bound Bone Daddy exploding into blood soaked confetti. The other Skull's where shocked at the death of there leader that they didn't react in time to see Scar turning the gun back on the three hiding behind the table. A quick jerk of his trigger finger resulted in the table being torn apart like a piece of paper in a meat grinder.

The three Skull's literally exploded when the bullets hit there upper body coating the walls a very disturbing color. Scar dived behind the ecstasy machine and checked his ammo box hanging on the side. He had more then 85 bullets left.

'Let's see, there are 32 Skulls in the room and I just killed 5. So 27 Skulls… I have plenty of ammo.'

Jumping back in the open from his cover Scar once again pulled back the trigger to his gun and pointed it at a balcony with six Skulls with Uzi's fired at him over the rail's but it just bounced off the armored material that Scar wore. Scar's gun did a lot more damage, two Skull's where hit and flew back threw the air and back into the walls as Scar's brought his gun from one side to the other. The six Skulls where dead leaving him with 21 others who where now on the verge of wetting themselves.

One man let out a scream of both panic and madness and threw his gun to the ground making a break for the nearest exist ignoring the cry's from the others telling him to stop. Scar chose him as his next target and fired a single bullet that flew low and blew off his left leg at the knee. The man fell to the ground with another scream before taking out a hand gun from his belt and pointing it at his own head.

'20 left…'

With one less Skull to worry about Scar disbursed his M60 deciding it was no longer necessary to waist its pricy ammo. He summoned a Desert Eagle magnum; he gazed across the room and saw three other Skull's who where hardly protected by the destroyed remands of what was once a car. He raised his magnum and closed his left eye as his right eye started to zoom in like a sniper rifle scope. He pulled his trigger finger back and fired the magnum the recoil jerked forced his wrist to snap back in point the gun in the air but his aim was true.

The bullet flew straight threw the passenger and drivers window slamming into the head of a Skull.

'19…'

The other two Skull's screamed and made a break for better cover but Scar anticipated this and fired another two bullets as the jumped from the car.

'17…'

He turned to see four Skull's run in the elevator he came out of and close the doors before he could fire. Scar smiled an took out a detonator from a hidden compartment and pressed the button. Above the Skull's heads an explosion went off, when Scar jumped threw the elevator hatch he planted a small but powerful bomb. The doors to the elevator shaft where thrown off with a rush of fire that set off the fire sprinklers.

'13…'

Scar started to look around the room and saw another 5 Skull's hiding behind a drug belt much like his. Calling forth a grenade he pulled the pin and counted a few seconds before pitching it. The cooked grenade flew over the Skulls head and exploded before even touching the ground.

'8…'

Scar stood on his feet and stepped out from his cover walking. His Desert Eagle held only 7 bullets a clip and he fired 3 so he had 4 shots left. Scar summoned another clip and placed it in his ammo belt and with his gun pointed forward he started to walk threw the large open room. He knew there are 8 Skull's left but they seemed to of disappeared in thin air. After 3 minutes of waling in circles he noticed a sewer lid that was recently moved. He kicked the lid over an looked down, it did indeed lead into the darkest parts of the sewers which means he doesn't have to worry about them.

"By now the Vahzilok cut them up. No need to bother myself with them."

Scar looked around the now destroyed room the saw that the fire sprinklers melted all of the ecstasy pills away.

"No need to worry about that either…"

Scar made his way to Rib Cage and started to search threw his pants pockets. After a while he pulled out a soggy wallet he opened it and pulled out a good 800 dollars in fifties and twenties.

'Need's to dry off but should still be good.'

He thought then started to rummage threw his jacket pockets and found a key. Looking around the room he saw a small safe pushed under a workshop table. Scar walked over and tried the key; it opened the safe door showing two shelves. The top shelf was just some drugs, X, Coke, and Pot. But on the bottom shelf was a very large stack of money wrapped in plastic labeled by bill size and each one is 1K each. Scar grabbed the stacks of money with chuckle. He looked around the room and saw an duffle bag on a nearby table, he grabbed it and started to fill it full of money. After zipping the bag close he held out both hands and watched as the orbs on his gauntlets glow and the bag with all of the money disappeared in a flash of green light.

------------------------------------------

The Red Scar made his way to the top of the building and looked around, with a sigh he looked down at the gathering of police who have just broke down the door and where stormed the building. Scar just shrugged and was about to make his escape when a voice rung out from the sky.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Scar looked into the sky to see a man in a purple bodysuit with a large T on his chest and various silver outlines including a silver two large metal wings and a mirror like helmet. Scar raised an eyebrow at the man before him, a hero known as Tempest, a do-gooder who will probably try to do the right thing and arrest Scar before throwing him in the Zig.

Tempest glided closer to the roof with caution as he looked Scar over.

"Wait a second… I know who you are. Holly Hell you are the Red Scar aren't you!"

Scar didn't answer but Tempest didn't really care, he just muttered to himself on how he should start carrying his camera more often.

Scar slowly inched his hand behind his back and flexed his fingers ready to summon any weapon that he would need. But from what he could tell so far is that Tempest was young and he also didn't kill anyone. He is quite well known for stopping some sort of mutant from rampaging across Paragon or something like that, so lethal force was definitely out.

But Tempest was a lot more intelligent then Scar gave him credit for. As quick as the eye could see Tempest summoned a ball of lightning and held it out at Scar.

"Ok buddy hands where I can see them."

Scar narrowed his eyes, his suit was made to be able to stand up to every attack there could possibly be including lightning but it still hurt like hell and left his arms and legs feeling numb. Scar nodded and quickly whipped his arm around with a large shotgun in hand.

Tempest gave a gasp as the gun fired straight at him in point blank range. Tempest felt the impact slam into his chest giving him such a shock that he released the ball of lightning letting it fly way off target and into the night's sky. This is usually the spot where Tempest goes into shock giving a gasp of surprise as his body goes cold, but that didn't happen. Tempest didn't go into shock and his body didn't go cold, but it did HURT!

The shotgun wasn't loaded with a lethal shotgun shell, but it was loaded with a heavy beanbag that would surly leave a purple welt in Tempests chest the size of his fist. Tempest gave a short cry of pain as he flew off from the roof and into the sky. Scar cocked his weapon and got ready for Tempest retaliation. When Tempest reached a good height he conjured another ball of lightning and threw it full force at Scar. Scar jumped back as the lightning hit the ground where he once stood and fired his beanbag gun again but Tempest dashed to the side. Then Tempest retaliated with three small but very fast bolts of lightning, each one striking Scar dead on in his chest.

Scar stumbled back with a growl of pain as Tempest held both of his hands in the air and summoned a large orb of lightning. Not wanting to see what came next Scar fired his gun three times two of the bags flew into the orb canceling it out and the third strikes his chest. Tempest gave out another cry and while he was disorientated Scar activated his jump boots and leapt up to Tempest. Tempest made a face of shock as Scar took his Katana from his belt and swung it full force. The sword swung true and sliced Tempest's left wing clear off forcing the hero out of the sky and landing rather painfully on his back on the roof.

Scar landed behind him and crossed his arms waiting for Tempest to make his next move. Tempest laid there for a few seconds then slowly picked himself off the ground.

"I think I landed on my keys…" He said as he stood up and dusted himself off. He looked at his left gauntlet where his wing as been severed then back at Scar.

"Ok now it's on." With that he quickly conjured another orb and threw it but Scar flipped over it and landed in front of Tempest delivering three quick jabs to his chest followed by a powerful haymaker. Tempest stumbled back but recovered; surrounding his fist in lightning he jumped forward and swung it straight at Scar. Unfortunately hand to hand combat is Scar's specialty so he ducked under the swing and followed it with a uppercut that sent Tempest flying into the air.

Before the battle could continue the door to the buildings stairs busted open and six police officers stormed out. Tempest jumped up and looked at the officers then looked back at Scar, only problem was that Scar wasn't there.

"What the hell!" He yelled and ran over to the edge of the building, Scar was gone.

------------------------------------------

A/N: The end for now! Also I would like to thanks Rane Metal again for letting me use his guy's in my story. Check again soon for a update.


End file.
